


it's the little things in life (that make the big differences)

by soulmarionetter



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmarionetter/pseuds/soulmarionetter
Summary: Bits and pieces. What-ifs and what could be.





	it's the little things in life (that make the big differences)

**Author's Note:**

> I was feelings down because of reasons and well, I decided to join in this challenge? D!ing needs more content? AND I TOTALLY NEED TO KEEP READING THE AVAILABLE TRANSLATIONS? (bless every translator making that possible)
> 
> Anyways-

This was a bad idea. Dating was a bad idea.

Kasuka looks down, gaze landing on his own shoes and the dirt staining the ground of the secluded spot he chose for himself. The wooden bench is hard under the weight of his body. His muscles unconsciously tense up and Kasuka exhales, squirming, his heart thumping with unrest.

The background noise of people coming and going amplified by his traitorous brain. The children playing, the adults conversing, the teens laughing too close to him, they are getting louder and louder_ and louder_-

“Kasuka!” A soft voice calls out to him, making his head snap so hard he feels faint and his eyes dazzle at the sudden light.

Or maybe that’s just Minato’s presence.

“I’m sorry! My photo shoot ran late, I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Puffy lips pout and carefully made-up eyes widen slightly. Kasuka is already on edge, he’s also painfully familiar with Minato’s most pitiful expressions, so he grinds his teeth and clenches his fists until his nails hurt his palms.

“You better.” He spits but there’s no bite behind his statement. Not anymore. Minato giggles, and his hands reach down to take Kasuka’s own, and he pulls until he’s making Kasuka stand up.

A flow of anxiousness stabs through his stomach and his skin tingles. Suddenly, he feels exposed.

His eyes drift to the surrounding people —there’s so many people— and Kasuka grips Minato’s hands back tight, Adam’s apple bobbing. The nervous energy stretching and twisting until the pressure in his chest is climbing up his throat and threatening to tear him from the inside.

Still, Minato’s skin is soft and warm under his own calloused fingers, his pretty face is glowing and his bright, green eyes pin him down. Ground him. Kasuka’s breath catches. At the smile on his lips, at the flush on his cheeks, at the twinkle in his gaze along with their joined hands moving in a gentle sway. 

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Minato leads Kasuka forward. 


End file.
